


Only You

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The power of love is truly remarkable…" The model lowers her head, her eyes watering as she runs her hands through a strand of blonde hair. Her whole body submits and slumps pathetically. "How truly despairing it must be- to kill the one you love..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

She absolutely, undeniably, indisputably _loathes_  Naegi Makoto.

Almost as much as she loathes the way he looks at her sister and almost,  _almost_  as much as the way she looks back at him with those filthy, longing eyes, eyes that beg and plead to be wanted and loved and she just wants to stomp it all out of her.

Enoshima Junko can- no,  _will_  stomp it all out of her.

"I want Naegi-kun to die first," Junko says boredly, her eyes examining the new, sleek coats of ruby red that shine against her nails. She sits cross-legged on her bed while her sister sits at the table with that stupid, blank look on her face. Junko hates that look, she hates it so much that she wants to dig her nails into her sister’s face and rip her skin clean off. "I want you to be the one to kill him too, Mukuro."

"Junko-chan-" Her dumb sister sputters, a faint shadow of surprise in her tone that is barely, just fucking  _barely_  there in her usual annoying, monotonous drone of a voice. “I’m- not sure if I could do that.”

"Are you kidding me?" Junko’s eyes shoot up, her gaze contorting from bored to viperous, menacing, absolutely toxic to the glance and Mukuro is already flinching before her words even finish. "Are you fucking  _kidding_  me? Are you joking? I know you suck at being funny, but this is just  _painful!_

_Not painful enough to be despairing,_  Junko thinks, _just painful enough to be irritating._

"I just- why do I have to kill him?" The soldier’s words come out hesitantly and that’s just how Junko likes it. It reminds her that she is in control of  _everything_  between them. Mukuro can’t find loopholes; there are no signs that let her know what the right thing to say is. Junko is smart like that; she changes her reactions to her sister’s words every time and it leaves her on edge and it is just so beautifully despair-inducing in its own manipulation that Junko can’t help but love herself for it.

Junko laughs, laughs, laughs. She laughs for a long time. Then she finally stops and she changes her demeanor in a snap; quick as lightning.

"Aw, Muku-chan! Don’t you get it?" She holds her wrists up to her chin, pouting her lips playfully, her eyes wide and innocent, a blush rises to her cheeks by command. "It’s because you  _love_  him so, so very, very much~”

"I don’t love him." Mukuro replies bluntly.

"Bor-ing," Junko changes her pose back to normal. She yawns, uncrossing her legs and standing up from her bed. "Boring, boring, boring. I’m so bored of how stubborn you are, sis. You don’t wanna kill him cause you love him! It’s  _so_  obvious! So obvious that I wanna crack open my rib cage and tear my fuckin’ lungs out!” She exclaims and wraps her arms around her chest.

"Junko, I don’t even talk to him-"

"The power of love is truly remarkable…" The model lowers her head, her eyes watering as she runs her hands through a strand of blonde hair. Her whole body submits and slumps pathetically. "How truly despairing it must be- to kill the one you love…" Her voice trails off weakly as tears continue to stream down her face.

"That’s fuckin’ why you have to be the one to do it!" She shouts, crossing her arms aggressively, her tongue hanging wildly out of her mouth. "It will be the most despair-inducing murder  _ever!_  I’ll be on the fuckin’ edge of my goddamn seat!”

Mukuro frowns, looking away and trying her hardest to ignore her sister’s antics. She knew Junko was just trying to get under her skin, she did this quite often. When she wasn’t planning or recruiting, she was picking at the soldier’s psyche, trying to break her, not out of hate or contempt, but out of boredom in itself.

Junko could never hate Mukuro. Not as much as Mukuro could hate herself, anyway. That was the best part.

"Junko-chan," The older sister begins to speak, but Junko cuts her off when she leans into her, her hands pressing her weight into Mukuro’s thighs, her face just inches away. The soldier’s words become jumbled. Flustered, she feels herself blush at how close her sister is to her.

"Why do you protest so much?" The younger sister coos, her voice sweet as honey. She takes her hand and tilts Mukuro’s chin to meet her gaze. "Do you not love me, Muku-chan?"

"Of course I love you." She says back, her voice trying its hardest not to falter.

"How wonderfully despairing it would be if you hated me. If my own sister couldn’t even stand the sight of me! But-" She brings her face closer to the soldier’s until her lips press slowly against hers, pulling the soldier in to a long kiss, her hand running messily through her sister’s short black hair. Junko pulls away suddenly, her eyes dark and lowered. "You always disappoint me, don’t you?"

"I’m sorry." Mukuro says obediently as Junko pushes her head back and runs her teeth along her neck. The supermodel’s hands curl around her shoulders and grip her hard, digging into flesh. Mukuro winces. She doesn’t fight back- not with Junko. She could never lay a hand on Junko.

Junko tightens her grip, pulling back her sister’s collar just enough for her teeth to scrape against her collarbone. Mukuro closes her eyes and lets out a quiet breath.

"Is this what you want him to do to you, huh?" The younger sister taunts, a hand moving down Mukuro’s chest teasingly. "You want that boy to touch you like this? Bite you like this?" She continues, her breath growing sharp.

"Ah-" Mukuro sighs.

"You want him to whisper in your ear how  _pretty_  he thinks you are- how  _brave_  he thinks you are-” The model snarls against her sister’s pale skin as she begins to unbutton her shirt. “And he’ll look at you with those cute little puppy eyes- even when you plunge your fuckin’ knife into his chest-” Junko breathes sweetly, her eyes glazed, saliva pooling in the corners of her mouth and she bites Mukuro’s lip-  _hard._

It’s all about power.

Power that Mukuro can never have.

Junko controls everything.

Junko controls the way her sister’s breath hitches at her words.

Junko controls the way her sister tenses when she wraps her hands around her neck.

Junko controls the way her sister hisses in pain when she bites her shoulder so hard that she bleeds.

Junko controls the way her sister clutches onto her, burying her face into her neck as Junko fucks her.

Junko controls the way her sister looks at her with hurt eyes when she pushes her away from her, her mouth grimacing in disgust.

"You thought of him didn’t you?  _Didn’t you?_ " Junko’s voice rises accusingly, tears building up in her eyes again.

"No- Junko-chan," Mukuro mutters, her hands finding their way around her sister’s waist, holding on to her tightly. "No- I- I love you, sis. Only you."

Junko smiles and returns the embrace, straddling her in her seat.

"I love you too, Muku-chan," She says softly, running her hand through the older sister’s hair. "Only you."

_How truly despairing it must be- to kill the one you love…_  Junko thinks to herself again,  _Upupupu~_

_How despairing indeed…_


End file.
